StorytellerFNaF: War of Nations
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Jake, Janet, the Fazbears and the Storyteller search to find the rift to S.U's Universe and close it. Meanwhile, King Creeper fights Soviet Union. Crossover also consist of Minecraft and Hetalia!
**Hey guys, sorry that this was late, we hit a bit of a road bump and we got busy with stuff. The Easter Special will be published next week if we can.**

 **And also make sure to read " King of Creepers" cause this is part 2.**

 **Enjoy:)**

Jake's head POV:

I can't believe he cut my head off! This wasn't the second time for me of course( Thanks, Vincent!) so I had no problem with my head and my body having minds of their own. After my body tumbled down a hill for a bit, I landed in a pile of blockly leafs. My body soon came after. He looked a bit blockly as well. What type of universe is this? My body got up and "looked" around for me.

" OVER HERE, DIMWAD!"

The body, of course being dummy, smashed into a tree. He got up and brushed off the dirt and walked into another tree.

" I'm going to be here forever."

My body heard me and ran toward me.

" DON'T-"

He kicked me like a soccer ball. My head fell down a not-so-deep hole and stopped moving. I faced toward the blockly clouds and blue sky. Gentle breeze and that stuff was there as well. My body stopped in front of the hole.

" DON'T MOVE! LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER FOR ONCE!"

He went on his hands and knees and searched around for me.

" I'm not there, I'm done here."

The body ran to the hole and fell down… on me.

" GOSH DARN IT! YOU ALMOST TURNED ME INTO MASHED POTATOES!"

My body slowly got up and picked up my head.

" Finally. Now can we please get a move on?"

By the looks of his _BODY LANGUAGE_ , he said yes. Suddenly he threw me to the surface and my body climbed upwards.

" Why did you throw me?"

My body shrugged it's shoulders.

" Whatever let's get go-", A bright light appeared overhead. My body got scared and left me alone. He hid behind a tree.

" NO WAIT WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The light died down and there stood a man who looked like he was good at his job. Which is killing, if I'm guessing. He looked pretty angry at something. Don't know what. He then looked down, shocked.

" WHAT THE!?", he yells looking down at my head.

I blinked a couple of times.

" Wait… you you're… _alive_?", he asks.

" No. I'm dead, see?"

I stuck my tongue out and made the ' I'm dead and no longer living' noise. He sighs annoyingly.

" Real funny smart guy.", the man snaps sarcastically.

Well, I guess he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. " Hey since you're here, can you help me?"

The man looks at me confused," What do you need help with? I think you seem fine yourself."

" No not really, my body is dumber than my head. He's hiding behind that tree because of the strange dramatic entrance you did a couple of seconds ago.", the tall man fixes his glasses.

" I wouldn't say dramatic.", he murmurs.

" Oh ok. HELP ME PLEASE!", I yelled.

" Alright! ALRIGHT. Fine. What do you need me to do that is so important?", he asks.

Little sassy much?

" Get my body. He's hiding behind that tree.", I turned my head toward the direction of where tree he's at.

He walks over to the tree and peaks behind it. He takes my body's arm and drags him out behind the tree and places him right next to my head.

" Ok? Now what?", he questions.

My body stood up and picked up my head. He placed me back on the neck.

" We need to find my pal, Goldie. He's a suit that can heal me and stuff. Come on! And while we're walking, we can talk each other! What do you say?"

" Fine. But..… you have to do a favor for me in return."

" And what would that be, mister?", I asked.

" Can you maybe… tell me what this world is and maybe do you know who rules this?", the man asks.

My head fell off from my neck but my body caught me. My body held me like a lantern.

" Sure thing! Let's get back on the main road."

We both walked up the hill and saw that everyone was gone. The only thing left was the TARDIS.

" Please tell me he didn't lock it.", My body tried to open the door but it won't budge.

" Yep, I can't heal myself until I get the key."

" What the heck is that?"

" A TARDIS. It's a long story. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jake Michael Schmidt.", He looks to me.

He tips his hat, " Soviet Union."

There was a long pause. " Wait what?", I said

" I know it's confusing. And just so you know… I am NOT insane. I am not exactly human. I'm a country in my world.", he says. " It's ok, we have a friend who calls himself the Storyteller. Luckily you're not the only one with a strange name."

He gives me a stern look.

" What's so _strange_ about it?", he asks.

" Well it's not very common to come across people who call themselves a country that doesn't exist anymore. More importantly, a person who calls themselves a country."

The man just looks annoyed at, " Would you rather call me Joseph?", he asks.

" Sure thing!"

We talked more about each other and I learned that he was from a world where his acquaintances are countries as well. Germany, America, France, you name it! HOW COOL IS THAT! When I mentioned King Creeper, that's when Mr. Comrade got all serious.

" King Creeper you say, yes?", he asks. " Yeah, he killed me and took my friends! I think there getting taken in for question because he thought were spies or something.",

He pushed me out of the way. Oh boy, two kings are gonna duke it out! I can't miss this!

" Wait! This guy has lots of guns! He has an army too!", he looks back at me he gave me a smile, for once, and said, " I am practically my own army, Jake. Even though he's got the power of an army..I am a nation afterall. "

I nodded. Ok then… We walked up to the gates.

"Looks like nobody's home.", he nods.

I turned around to see he vanished. Hey, how did he do that? IS HE MAGIC?!

" HEY!" Someone shouted.

I looked up and saw a green creature with a gun pointing it at me.

" Don't move boy or I will shoot."

" Ok. Ok. Can you please get King Creeper? I need to see him, he has my friends."

Soon the creature called in more men. I stood there for what felt like forever and King Creeper showed up with my friends.

" JANET!"

" JAKE!"

That's when Soviet Union came out of the bushes and then he pointed his gun at him and yada yada! Let's go to someone else thing shall we?

Regular POV:

King Creeper raised his hand in the air, " Take aim!"

The guards pointed there muskets at the man.

" One move mister and we'll shoot you where you stand.", The man seemed quite calm. It was like this was considered normal for him. Besides the fact about possibly being killed.

" Ok. Then..how about this instead…"

S.U. shot a bullet out of his gun quickly without moving and it hit one of the Creeper guards in the leg. "..this. And yet I did not move. So… it's fair.", he says becoming serious once again.

King was outraged by this, and his guards aimed at S.U.

" FIRE!"

The guards fired at S.U he an off into the bushes. King jumped down from the gate and ran after him. " GET BACK HERE YOU PRICK!", The Storyteller took off his shackles. Janet looks at him confused, "Wait, how did you do that I thought...", The Storyteller interrupts.

" Hoodini taught me. Heh, that rhymes."

The Storyteller ran over to one of the guards, who had the Storyteller's screwdriver and took it. " HEY!", he yelled. He pointed it at the Fazbears and Janet's chains fell off. The Creeper was shocked as the Fazbears and Janet smiled at him.

" Run.", Freddy said as the Creeper did so.

The Storyteller and the others met Jake at the bottom of the steps. Gunshots were heard in the distance.

" Ok guys listen,", the Storyteller said a bit worried, " We need to find the rift that brought the other guy here and get him back home."

" And can I get Goldie please?" Jake asked.

" And heal me, mate.", Foxy added.

" But where are they now? I have a feeling if we leave them..it won't end well.", Janet says. The Storyteller nodded.

" Let's get to the TARDIS."

"HEY THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!", The group turned around and saw fifteen Creepers running toward them. " RUN!" , Chica yelled as they ran in the direction where the TARDIS is. More gunshots were heard. " What's going on?", Janet asked. " It's a war, Janet. The War of Nations."

King Creeper cut through branches and hopped over logs that were in his way. He would not stop at anything until he kills that man who shot one of his Creepers. He can see him just ahead. S.U. was swift and quite fast. The King looks ahead to him and pulls out a small bomb. King took out a small TNT block and pulled the strings. " BOMBS AWAY!", He shouted. S.U. hears him and tries to run a bit wait until the bomb was near to exploding. He threw it at him right before it exploded. S.U. saw the bomb and with quick instinct dodged the bomb. It exploded. S.U. was no where in King's sight. Was he gone? King looked around feeling some victory. But that didn't last long. He saw S.U. and he was alive and well. S.U. takes a very quick time to stop and fire some shots from his gun at King. They were very precise and almost hit the King of Creepers. King and his men take cover behind trees and rocks. They reloaded their weapons.

" Fire! Don't look at me and wait, just fire for Notch sake!", The Creepers fire at the spot where S.U is standing.

Successfully, for the Creepers, a bullet hit his shoulder.

" AH! ", he yells angered by this.

" HE'S HIT!" King got up and ran at him.

He pushed him down. S.U. looked up to him and put his gun to King's head quickly. " Make your move and I will shoot. Just like what you tried to do to me. ", the country snaps.

King does the same.

" Munch me. Sorry I can't think of anything cool to say.", King signaled the Guards to his side, there guns trained on S.U.

" Feel free to shoot him at anytime you want. But not now ….since I'm on him."

S.U. let an aggravated sigh out and looked at the many Creepers around.

" As much as you try ,you won't shoot me dead.", S.U. snaps trying to get out from under King and his men laughed.

" What makes you think that?"

Right when he was about to shoot him, a women came out of the bushes and struck the gun out of his hand. It landed on the ground. The women was decent height. She had brown hair up in a braided bun, her eyes fuchsia, and winged eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. Her outfit sort of looked similar to S.U.'s. She wore a long black vest and a grey dress. On the vest had some medals on it. She wore black boot heels and netted long socks.

She pointed a gun at King, " This makes him think that. Now leave my husband ALONE.", she says. King didn't take his eyes off of S.U.

" Take aim!", The Creepers aimed at her

" Victoria I told you to stay with my brother Russia!", S.U. yelled to her.

"Well..I couldn't help it! I was worried about you. Besides I am prepared. .", she says.

" Oh boy, we got a lot of prisoners today. And today will be the execution of two.", King says.

" Ok, fine.", S.U. said to his wife and then looked up at King, " And as for you King..I'm not sure there will be any more prisoners.", S.U. says. This confused King a bit but then had a sort re-assuring look on his face.

" You're right. A couple already escaped if I'm correct. But that doesn't matter at the moment.", King says.

But then things went a little down hill for King Creeper. He heard 3 gunshots. Three of his men were down for the count. He looks up to Victoria. She blows the top of her gun off.

" You were talking for awhile.", Victoria smiles.

King looked over his shoulder and saw his men wounded.

" Damn it.", King looked at Victoria and smiled, " Y'know, you're quite pretty for a girl like you. It would be asssshamed if I ruined that pretty little faccccccce of yoursssss."

King punch S.U. in the neck and walked over to Victoria. She aimed the gun at him but he smacked it out of her hand with his sword. She tried quick thinking as she backed up. She realized she had her knife with her as well. She took it out and aimed it at King. S.U. looks to their direction, rubbing his neck.

" Oh wow. A butter knife? Younglings at training school uses those.", King grabbed her arm and twisted the knife out of her hand. He then grabbed her neck. She began to choke a little but looked angered at him. He looked back at S.U. and smiled.

" If I was single, she would be mine, no questions asked. But since I'm married, I guess that a shame.", King looks back to Victoria.

She gasps for air. S.U. stands up immediately, " Put my wife DOWN!", he shouts firing a warning shot next to King Creeper.

King Creeper didn't flinch S.U. was furious. Nobody strangles his wife. Never without being…...dead.

" Or what, pumpkin? You're gonna shoot me with your peashooter? I've been shot in places you would not believe… well, not all places.", King chuckled.

S.U. walks up closer. Victoria still gasps for breathe. She tries to swing a punch but has not much energy. S.U. does what he will have to do. Without warning he went up to swing at King, slamming his fist into King's jaw. The grip he had on Victoria loosened a bit. But not good enough. S.U. was gonna swing again but Victoria actually swung at King this time, hitting him in the cheek. He drops her. She feels the nice cold air fill her lungs, " GAH! ", she pants for air.

Victoria goes over to S.U. ,going behind him. The S.U. still points his gun at King. King got up and wiped the sulphur blood from his face.

" Nice punches, that almost hurt. Little kid's can punch harder than you two love birds."

When they heard that Victoria was clearly offended but only showed it with annoyance and anger on her face. S.U. just stares at him.

" I bet your wife can't even shoot a gun. She probably too busy being Queen of your 'Castle'.", S.U. snaps.

King laughed, " Oh please, she goes to war with me when she's not busy with helping our people. She's quite the shot, she always get's me," King pointed to his heart, " right here."

Victoria and S.U. rolled their eyes, " Well if you did understand love… then you wouldn't choke a girl to DEATH.", Victoria snaps.

S.U. sighs and blocks her from King, " Ok, Ok. We're good. Can ever just SHUT UP?", S.U. says, not yelling, raising his voice.

" Me or her?" King asked.

" Both.", S.U. answers. King chuckled.

" Ok then… I forgot to ask, what is your name? I would like to know the person who I was just fighting.", S.U. and Victoria look at each other then to him.

" Soviet Union.", S.U. says plainly. occurred.

" Woah woah, slow down buddy. What did you same your name was?", King asked.

" Soviet Union.", he repeated,

" Soviet… Union? Are you… are you…", King burst into laughter. " SOVIET FREAKING UNION?! AHAHAHA!".

S.U. tightens his fists a moment. " Do you have a PROBLEM with that?", S.U. snaps .

" No… please… stop you're making me laugh!", King gasped for breath.

" You're named after a group of people that tried to take over my friends home realm. It was called the Soviet Nether army. And to top that off, I think one of my prisoners said something about you.", King adds on.

"'Know your countries' he said. I have no idea that I was going to meet a HUMAN country! Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Creeper Nation!" , King laughed again.

He laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe he fell to the floor, still laughing.

" Are you mocking me? Is that it? Is that it you ROYAL PAIN?", S.U. says as fingers tensed up again in anger that he is laughing about his name.

King still laughed but he started to calm down. " Would it be better if you called me my human name instead? Is that 'OK' with you?", S.U. asks very annoyed but trying to cool down as he does speak. King stopped his laughing and cleared his throat.

" Yeah I think that's fair enough."

" Good. Then... if this is better for you, It's Joseph. And if your gonna laugh again I swear… this won't end well.", S.U. stares into King's eyes with his blood red ones.

King Creeper snickered, " Your name sounds very Soviet-like. Y'know, our Soviet peps sound a bit Russian. Just like you! Not saying that, that's bad. I don't want to be _RUSSIAN_ you."

" Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now please… stop.", he says sarcastically yet serious.

" I also remember that they had a commander named Putin or something.'

S.U nodded, " Yes, unfortunately. "

" Well… _PUTIN_ these words into context, I guess that you kept him _STALIN_?", King laughed.

S.U. was not amused and then sighs," And we're are back to square one again... ENOUGH with the jokes. Your lucky we haven't started fighting again.", S.U. remarks.

" You might want to double _CZECH_ on that.", King pointed behind S.U. The wounded Creepers slowly got up and pointed there muskets at them. Victoria quickly went to grab her gun and knife up.

S.U. took his gun out, " Ok, that was uncalled for. Ugh! Royal pains, you never should trust them. Or you in that matter.", he says to King. " Is there any way you want to settle this?", Victoria asks King Creeper.

King thought for a moment. " Nope! You entered my kingdom and shot my men. So… TAKE AIM, AGAIN!",

The Creepers took aim.

" Ugh, I hate you.", S.U. says under his breathe.

S.U. takes his aim to King. Victoria still kept it on the grouped army. King scanned the two and looked down at there feet. King quickly withdrew his flintlock and shot at the ground between S.U.'s legs. S.U. fliched and jumped upwards to the left side. King ran at him and disarmed his gun. King put his gun away and took out his swords. Victoria went to pick it up and put her knife away. S.U. pulled out his knife. It was a bit longer than Victoria's and a little sharper at the point. He went to slash at King,cutting the surface of his right arm. King quickly looked at his flesh wound. He shook off the pain and thrusted his sword at him. S.U. deflected it but was cut below the ribs. S.U. winced a bit pain but did not stop him from blocking King's attacks. King and S.U. kept slashing and blocking at each other. The Creepers and Victoria watched as the two kings fought. One of the Creepers nudged Victoria's arm.

" Hey your husband's a pretty good fighter, but of course, we still have to be loyal to our king."

Victoria nods and smiles, " You're right. So that means…", she points a gun to the guard's head, " I have to be loyal to my husband.", her smile turn to a serious yet still sort of a smirk.

King and S.U. held each other's wrist with there weapons in hand when King saw Victoria pointing the gun at his men's head.

" NOOO!" , King headbutted S.U. and ran at Victoria. S.U. got a little dizzy but shook it off looking to where he was running, " Victoria, shoot the guard down, NOW!", S.U. shouts.

Victoria looks to see King running at her. She began to pull the trigger, when King took out another Flintlock and shoot the pistol right out of her hand. It smashed into a tree," My gun!", she says.

King looked at his guards and yelled, " GET BACK TO THE KINGDOM AND DECLARED A NATIONAL EMERGENCY!"

The guards ran off. King looked at both S.U. and Victoria, " I'll take care of these two.",He took out his other sword swung both of them.

Janet's POV:

After King and the other person ran off, I looked around to see everyone scatter so I gave a quick look to the Storyteller and we nodded to each other as we fled, heading to the TARDIS. We were being chased by the King's men and if we were ed then it's not gonna end well. captured We ran along the gravel path. Jake's body turned Jake's head so that he can see behind him. Freddy was almost out of breath.

" COME ON FATBEAR! MOVE IT! IT'S LIFE OR DEATH HERE!" Jake shouted.

" I'M... TRYING... TOO! I WASN'T... REALLY... GOOD AT... TRACK AND... FIELD!", Freddy yells to Jake.

Some creepers ran after me, I saw them coming.

" Oh gosh not them again.", I said under my breathe as I kept running, taking deep breathes as I did so.

The Storyteller tripped on a branch and Bonnie swooped him up and carried him.

" Thanks Bon! I didn't know your that strong."

" That's because you weigh sixty pounds.", Bonnie remarks.

" Oh… man. What did my regeneration do to me?"

" No time to talk! KEEP GOING!", I shouted.

The TARDIS was up ahead. We stopped in front of the Police Box and the Storyteller screeched for the key.

" COME ON!" Jake yelled.

" I'M TRYING TOO!" The Storyteller shouted back.

" STOP RIGHT, THERE!" Three Creepers had their guns pointed at us. We all put our hands up. " You inbreds aren't going anywhere. Once King is done killing the intruder, you're next."

The Storyteller quickly gave me the key. I backed up against the time machine door and searched for the lock.

Jake's head smiled, " Hey guys, I know this is bad and all but I think we all got off on the wrong foot."

Foxy raised in eyebrow. I inserted the key in the key hole and slowly turned the lock. The door clicked. The other Creepers arrived and pointed there guns at us.

" Arrest them." One of them said. One of the Creepers came forward with shackles.

" CATCH THIS, CREEPS!", Jake's body threw his head at them, causing them to jump out of the way. While they were distracted, we all quickly entered the TARDIS. Foxy dragged Jake's body inside. Everyone returned back to the normal form.

" Ok, now what?", I asked the Storyteller.

The Storyteller did a headcount to check if everyone was here. " Where's Jake? I mean… his head, where is it?", The Storyteller asked. I was confused a moment but then sighed in annoyance and face palmed myself, " Ugh! He's still out there. Dang it!", I said annoyed.

Jake's body ran past me and looked for Goldie. He found him on the other side of the console and placed the head on top of his severed neck. The lifeless head's eyes turned from it's white pupils to blood red. " Hey guys!",Jake said.

" Ok, we are accounted for.", I remarked.

The Storyteller clapped his hand together in happiness. " Great! Now before I go on and start talking about what's going on...," Jake groaned behind me. " Not another boring lecture please!"

" Why don't we just say what's going on quickly and not a long planned out though. Is that alright with you, Storyteller?", I interrupt nicely.

The Storyteller nodded, " I was going to say that we changed. Look at yourselves. We don't look like we're from a video game."

Jake and the Fazbears looked at there hands and feet and noticed that they changed.

" Ok? So?", Jake asked.

" N… Nothing. Anyways, there is a break in the fabric of reality. In other words, once we entered this world, I opened a rift in another. Our goal is to find this rift, send this guy back to his universe, and close it. Any questions?", He asks. I shake my head 'no'. Freddy raised his hand,

" Yes Mr. Fazbear?"

" Who is this guy? Where is he from?"

" His from a universe in which I call the ' Hetalia Universe'. It's a very cool place!", the Storyteller replies. " What's the Hetalia Universe?" Chica asked. " It's a universe where a handful of people are represented as countries! They have a guy named America and another named England. Isn't the cool, guys?" I nodded slightly. " So what you're saying is, he's from a world-"

" Universe."

" Yes… Universe, where everyone is named after a country? WHAT TYPE OF PLACE IS THAT?!"

" You shall see." Said the Storyteller with a smile.

He ran to the counsel and did his usual thing; pressing buttons and pulling switches. The TARDIS left the blocky world and entered the rift again, causing it to shake again. "

DO NOT PANIC!" The Storyteller yelled as controlled the ship. " Storyteller! Be Careful!", I shouted.

Then suddenly, the TARDIS suddenly stopped shaking.

" We're here! And in one piece!"

" One piece!?" Chica shouted.

" Yes! Anyways before you exit the TARDIS I need to go over a couple of things." Jake groaned. " Jake! Quiet!", I snapped. He responded, " Finnne!" Jake crossed his arms and pouted.

" Thank you, Janet. Anyways, I will give you all names when we get out, NO QUESTIONS ASK PLEASE! Also let me do all of the talking, I don't want to anger Germany.", The Storyteller ran passed us to the door.

He straightened his bowtie and took in a deep breath. " Geronimo." He opened the door and we followed outside. We seemed to have landed in some sort of conference room. Many people were gathered in the room. All of them huddle in small groups talking and some nudging each other.

" It looks as to be we landed in a middle of a meeting of some kind. Storyteller, do you possibly know what's going or what exactly this type of meeting is?", I ask. The Storyteller turned with the click of his heels. " This meeting is… well… they just talk about things to make it sound like they're busy."

A man with blond hair that was slicked back with blue eyes stood up.

" Ah, yes! Hello again, Germany! How are you and your allies doing?"

The Storyteller asked.

" Alright. I guess. Hey, Gallifrey how the heck did you get here? Wait a minute...", Germany, if that's correct, looked over to see the TARDIS in the middle of the room, " Oh right that thing."

Another guy buy his side who was a redhead/ light brunette man came to his side. He has the most unusual hair curl to the right of his hair, " Ve~ Germany there you are! I was wondering… Oh! Hello there, Mister Gallifrey!"

" Italy! How nice to see you again!"

" Who are your friends?", Germany asked sternly.

" Oh right! Everyone," He wrapped his arm around Jake, who took off Golden Freddy's head, and said, " This is the Virgin Islands.", Italy waved to Jake. Germany just gave him a slight wave. The Fazbears started to go into a laughing fit. I tried to hold in my laughter. Jake looked at us and then the Storyteller. " I swear, I'm going to punch your mouth and break every single pretty teeth of yours." ,The Storyteller shrugged his shoulders. Germany cleared his throat and the room went silent.

" Alright! We have called this meeting once again to discuss world problems but...I think Gallifrey might have something to ask of us.", Germany knelt down a bit sort of more to the Storyteller's height and whispered. " By the look on your face you might need something from us, correct?", Germany asks.

" Yes! But I'm not done telling everyone's names."

" Oh. Sorry.", He ran over to the Fazbears, " These are the Carribean Islands. And she is Alaska.", The Storyteller says pointing to me. I nod and smile.

" Oh, Nice to meet you Mrs. Alaska, Mr. and Mrs. Caribbean Islands.", Italy says lending a hand for us to shake. We all did. Germany looks at all of us, " You know... You don't look like countries that much. Are you sure they are, Gallifrey?", Germany asks. " I mean if they have other names they want to go by, you don't have to lie.", Germany adds.

" Oh no, it's fine. I like their names like this. Expectantly-"

" Don't you dare…" Jake snaps.

The Storyteller chuckles, " Ok fine."

Italy still looks at them," If it makes you feel better we have other names as well. People call me Feliciano sometimes. For some reasons we have human names as well.", Italy says pointing to himself. Germany just nods.

"Ok, Allow me to really introduce myself," Jake said a little annoyed by his name, " My name is Jake Michael Schmidt, NOT THE VIRGIN ISLANDS!", Jake yells to the Storyteller.

Italy backs up a moment but still keeps a smile, " Oh. Well nice to really meet you. And what's your real name _bella?_ ", Italy asks.

" Who?", Jake asked.

" The little lady."

I pointed to myself, " Me? Oh. Janet. My name's Janet." Italy nods, "Oh wonderful. That's a very nice name."

" Of course my name is Feliciano.'

" Ludwig if you want to call me as such.", Germany says.

The Storyteller cleared his throat. " Anyways, let's get down to business, one of my friends or at least that's what I called him, is being attacked by someone named Soviet Union." , He looks over to the Allies and Axis people, " I think we need to talk privately for this part. That is if that's ok with you, Germany."

" Indeed.", Germany agrees. " Here will talk outside of the conference room in the hallway.",Germany adds.

The Storyteller turned to us, " Sorry guys, you guys have to stay here, but feel free to talk to everyone!"

" But you said not to talk." Bonnie said confused.

" Rule number one, I will always change rules and plans." The Storyteller walked out of the room with the Ally and Axis. AS the Fazbears walked around the room and talked with the other people, Jake looked over at a pretty girl and smiled.

" The Love Doctor is in~" he sang as he straightened his hair and shirt.

I faced palm," Jake… no.", Jake didn't care. This can't end well.

Jake's POV:

As some of you many know, I am a very flirtatious man when it comes to girls. So when I saw that young girl with short blond hair and a blue ribbon I just had to go greet myself.

" Hello, I don't know if you know me but my name is Jake. But please, call me the Virgin Islands.", the young girl turned to look at me. She tilted her head, " Oh. A… Alright then.", she says in her quiet and high pitched voice.

" So what's your name, beautiful? Or is that a country name?" She smiles sweetly, " Liechtenstein. Or… Lily if you want to call me that.", she says.

" Yeah I wasn't going to pronounce that anyway. So I don't really like the name Virgin Islands and sometime in the future I want to… change it." , She blushed deeply. I felt a presence of someone else behind me.

" Get away from my little sister and no one gets hurt.", the person snaps.

I turned around and looked up at this tall person with short blond hair sort of like her but more ruffled. He also had bangs and bright blue/green eyes.

" Oh big brother!",

" Lily come on let's go."

" Ok, Big brother Switzerland!", she says as her brother guides her away from me.

What… NOOOOOOO! I lost another one.. Oh well, she wasn't really my type anyways. Let's see here… who's here that I can talk too. Freddy and the Fazbears were talking to some other people I don't know. Germany came back in the room to drink water. Wait if he's Germany then that means… MY SOCIAL STUDIES HOMEWORK! Maybe he knows stuff about World War II! I can finally bump my grade in that class to a B!

" Hey excuse me! Germany!", I yelled to him.

Germany turns to face me, " Yes, what is it you need?", he asks.

" I need your help on some of my homework, I'm studying stuff about World War II and I know that you were very important during that time, am I correct?", he sighs and frowns a moment, " I guess you could say that. I personally try to forget those times.", he answers.

" Oh please! I'm failing in that class and my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I failed in World History! My father's father is a big World War II buff and I really need you! Just this once!"

I got down on my knees. I realized I was bowing down to a country but that didn't matter to me.

" PLEEEEEEASE!', he sighs heavily.

" Ok. Fine. Actually I wrote the events of it down. I think I have them in my pocket. Hold on.", Germany reached in his pocket to pull out a small notebook that seemed to be painted black.

" Here, just give it back before the end of this meeting. I am trusting you with this. DON'T lose it. Ok?", he says.

I looked into the notebook and I hit the jackpot. " Oh my gosh… YOU'RE MY HERO!" I hugged Germany and sat down at the table. I took out my phone I took pictures of every single page.

" JANET! COME HERE! LOOK!" I yelled to her.

She turned away from her new friends and Echistatin… Echtsetin? I don't know. She walked over to me and looked over my shoulder.

" What is it?", she asks.

" The coolest thing in the history of history! Everything that happened in World War II written by the man himself, Germany!"

Janet smiles kind of awkwardly, " Cool, Jake.", she says.

" Also didn't you notice that he's dressed as a … well… Nazi?", Janet looks to Germany and then to me, " Well, history does change how outfits are made. But I am not sure though. And also whatever you do… don't say it to his face that he looks like one of them, ok?", she says.

" Yes, mom."

She rolled her eyes. " So, did the ' Love Doctor' have a good run by flirting with the girl countries?", she asks.

" Well as weird as this sounds I think Switzerland hates me.", I looked over Janet's shoulder and saw Swizy land giving me a death glare. Janet sighs, " You can't always make allies with every country. Besides you were talking to his younger sister. He seems to strongly care about her.", Janet explains.

" Yeah but sometimes some peps need to let it go! Nah whatever, she wasn't my type anyways."

The Storyteller ran back into the room, " GUYS! I know where the rift is!",

Everyone looks at him. " Where is it located?", Freddy questions. Without another question, a tall man stood behind the Storyteller. Not as tall as the S.U. guy but very close height. He had very light blond hair, purple eyes, and a long white scarf. He smiles acting very innocent.

" It's located in my country.", the man says.

" Where would that be?", Janet asks again.

" Well in Russia of course. S.U. is my brother after all." , Russia says.

I mean I am pretty sure he is. The Storyteller looks up at Russia and smiles at us again. " Thank you so much! I always wanted to go to Russia! Come along everyone, to the Blue Box in the middle of the room!"

We all followed him inside the TARDIS but he stopped us. " Oh guys I had a very good discussion with England. He said I looked, dressed, and sounded like my father from a show called 'Doctor Who'. Do you guys know a show called that?", The Fazbears shook their heads no and so did me and Janet. " Oh ok… Anyways… TO RUSSIA… WITH RUSSIA!", He laughed and ran around the TARDIS doing his thing.

Russia smiles and follows. I gasped and cussed under my breath, remembering something.

" LANGUAGE SCHMIDT!" The Storyteller shouted.

" Sorry…"

" What's the swearing about, Jake?", she asks.

" I forgot to give back Germany's book. Hey Russia!"

" Da? What it is?", he responds.

" How mad will Germany get if I gave his book later?", he thinks a moment.

" As long as you give it back...I think he won't mind.", he says.

Oh thank god… I sighed.

" Oh great thanks. I thought he was going to get out his German Shepherds out and hunt me down."

Russia looks at me and tilts his head, " Who knows… that might happen if you do. If I lost something personal or that person didn't bother to bring it back… I probably would do the same. They would be SORRY if they didn't return it.", Russia says with more a creepy smile for a minute. But then he laughs coming out of his creep mode. Note to self… don't mess with Russia.

The TARDIS landed and the Storyteller ran passed us.

" Ok we are here! Russia!", the door was open and we were greeted with a little bit of a cold wind.

" I saw the rift last in my backyard. It is probably still there.", Russia says walking towards the door to his house.

He puts his right hand in his tan coat pocket and reaches to grab a long gold key. He puts the key into the lock of the door and then it opens, " We can walk through my house so it will be easier to get to the back.", Russia says entering the house.

The Storyteller nodded and took out his Sonic Screwdriver.

" If this is alright with you Storyteller and everyone… please don't touch my stuff or go into any rooms. Ok?", Janet nods then everyone else does.

I didn't nod at first but then I did.

" Alright, I'll show you where I last saw the rift.", Russia says walking down a hallway he stops a puts a hand out to us, " Come this way.", he says with a smile. We keep walking down the hall and then we see a slider door leading to the back.

"Alright… Oh! What do you know..It's still there.", Russia says looking at the rift.

I turn my head to see it. It was like a small crack but had lightish blue light coming out of made strange sounds like a gush of wind and electric storm mixed with the sound of a vortex. The Storyteller walked towards it slowly like it was a dangerous creature… OF COURSE IT'S A FLIPPING RIFT!

" What's that sound?" Freddy asked.

" It's the Time Vortex and or the sound of the Rift Vortex. This rift lead him to that exact Universe where we were."

He turned around, " Russia, how did this happen? How did your brother and his wife fall into the rift?"

Russia looks at the Storyteller, " I wouldn't say fall… my brother wanted to see who is causing this mess so he jumped in it knowing there would be something on the other side. Victoria stayed with me a bit but then couldn't help it and jumped in after him so she can help her husband, feeling that he might be in some sort of danger. I tried to stop her but she went right in.", Russia says with a tiny frown but then smiles again.

" Huh… so if I'm correct... " He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the rift and it opened a bit wider then it was. The wind sort of pushed us towards it, making loud noises. The Storyteller kept his Screwdriver pointed at the rift.

" GUYS LISTEN! I LEFT THE COORDINATIONS TO BOTH THE CONFERENCE ROOM AND THE KINGDOM IN THE TARDIS! JUST PULL THE LEVER AND YOU WILL BE FINE!"

Janet was breaking down into a nervous wreck again, " THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

The wind got a little more strong. The Storyteller looks back and smiles, " Rule number one, I will always change rules and plans."

Janet looks at him still a bit annoyed, " Well… maybe you can change the plan by… I don't know… SHOW US WHERE THE HECK THAT LEVER IS?!", She yells.

The Storyteller smiled, " You'll know which one."

The Storyteller walked a bit closer and then yelled, " GERONIMO!", He jumped inside the rift.

The rift went back to it's original shape, the wind stopped, and we were left here breathless and shocked.

" Well… he's dead. We have a Time Machine and a human country… What?"

Janet shook her head.

" Oh right, he's not because the gods love him and hate us that's why… right?"

Janet shook her head again, " I don't think so.", she says.

" Oh ok… BACK TO THE TARDIS! LET'S GO!", I clapped my hands together.

Foxy pushed Freddy aside and yelled, " DIBS! I BE DRIVIN' !", Freddy ran after him and Bonnie and Chica followed. Janet looks to Russia. He smiles and waves to us,

" You guys go ahead I hope to see my brother back here soon. Goodbye!", he says.

" Yeah… goodbye!" , I said.

" Bye, Russia!", Janet says with a smiles.

We walked around the house and entered the TARDIS, something popped in my mind.

" You know, I came up with a good tune for them… I don't know, it just appeared to me."

Janet tilts her head and looks at me, " What kind of tune?", she asks.

" I don't know but if I were to add words to it, it would probably go like… _Draw a circle that's the earth…"_

Janet scratched her head, " Interesting… can it be a theme of some sort?"

" A theme to what?"

" I don't know… but maybe… the countries?"

We entered the TARDIS the Freddy and Foxy were missing around, chasing each other around the console. Chica and Bonnie pressed random buttons on the there.

" Guys! Get away from there!", I said running up to Bonnie and Chica.

Janet moved in front of Freddy and Foxy bumped into him, " Guys, stop messing around this isn't a playground. This is a Time Machine…"

" And WE need to get back to the Storyteller before he gets killed by King or General Comrade. So let's move!" I pulled a lever and the TARDIS jolted. " HOLD ON TIME LORD WERE COMING!"

King Creeper's POV:

I was thrown against a tree with great force. Damn is it me or is it that I'm getting old? THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! S.U. came at me with a knife and I dodged out of the way. S.U. looks at me annoyed and came at me again with his left fist swinging at me. His knife was in his right hand. I ducked and rolled out of the way Victoria pointed the gun at me and fired. I felt the bullet barely graze my skin. It stung for a bit but I shook it off. Both of them charged at me with their knives in hand. Right when they striked I blocked both knifes with my two swords and held it there. Then pushed from both sides and I smiled.

" You know a real country would try a lot harder to kill it's opposing force even with your wife, you still can't even beat one man!", I stated.

He looked at me clearly offended. " I can beat 10 men at once if I could! Besides, you couldn't keep your balance when I barely pushed you down.", he says with a smirk.

" If you say you can beat 10 men at once then why haven't you killed me yet?", I asked. S.U. growls low in anger. " Well you're an older gentlemen, being a King in all, and since you are older… I'm just taking it easy on you."

" Age doesn't matter, kid. Whether I'm freaking one-hundred and twenty-five and dying, I'll still kick your Russian ass.", S.U. was, I think, literally about to snap at that point, " Oh really? Heh, see you at funeral, sir."

He steps back quickly from my sword and starts to swing again throwing punches quick, fast, left, right. He was going at it. I pushed Victoria away and start blocking S.U's attacks.

" Weak, selfish, pathetic waste of human or country, using your rage against someone that can help you see the true side of reality.", S.U. stops throwing punches and looks at me for a moment.

" Well you haven't seen my TRUE reality!", He was about to slice at my throat but before doing that he stopped as I was also about to attack. A bright lightish blue flashed before our eyes and knocked us back. Victoria was surprised by this but she helped S.U. up.

" AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME UP!?", I yelled.

Victoria looked at me annoyed, " And _why_ would I do that?", she asks annoyed.

" Cause I didn't completely kill your husband!"

The light flashed again but a shadowy figure stood in the middle of it. " What in the world?", S.U. whispers out loud. Victoria leans next to him a bit. The light slowly died down. It was that Time kid, the Storyteller. The light went out, and his hands were closed like as he was holding something.

" H...hey guys… ouch… it's me again… I'm kind of in pain right now… I… well… jumped through the rift while reversing the -owey- polarity of the neuron flow and now I'm holding the rift… and it hurts… a lot…", We both just stared at him. " Guys… come… now… here please! Stand beside me…"

S.U. tilts his head a bit confused, " Why exactly?", he asks.

" JUST DO IT FOR RASSILON'S SAKE!" He snapped.

Victoria steps back a moment. S.U. walks forward and I do the same.

" You two… take my hand… You can open the rift and fix everything."

THERE IS NO DAMN WAY I'M TOUCHING HIS HAND!

S.U. slowly covered the Storyteller's hands. S.U. sighs annoyed but fully holds his hand. I just stared at his hand.

" Well? What are you waiting for?", S.U said angrily.

" There is no way I'm touching him and or you. "

" Hey, a real king would help his allies…" I stared at his hand again. I heavily sighed. I cupped my hand around S.U's while he was cupping the Time Kid's hand.

" Ok guys… on three you lift the rift. Three…"

What does he mean by 'lift the rift'?

" Two…"

He slowly brought his hand with the rift over his head.

" ONE!,"

We threw the rift high in the air. It exploded in a bright flash like a firework.

"Get back you two." He commanded.

I don't take orders from inbreds… S.U. ran at me and shoved me away from it and rolled out before the rift crashed into the ground. It looked like a crack in the middle of the air, it had to be the strangest thing I have ever seen.

" Time Child," I said, " What is that?"

" It's a rift. Mr. Soviet Union's way to get back home." S.U. looked at him with shock.

" Home? Through that?" , The Storyteller nods.

I got up slowly approached it. Storyteller lifted his head like as if he heard something. He mouth the words, 'TARDIS.' He looked behind me. I turned and saw a police box. The doors opened and there was Janet, Jake, and the "Fazbears". What the…?

" Storyteller! You're alive?" , said Janet.

" Of course I was Janet!"

They all exit the box and hugged the Storyteller like they haven't seen each other in years or something. We all looked at the rift, S.U looked at each other and nodded. They walked toward the rift.

" WAIT!" , Jake yelled as he ran over to them.

" Hmm? What is it?" , S.U. asks. Victoria looks over too. She looks very confused.

" I have this…", Jake gave him a black notebook.

" Can you give this back to Germany? I forgot to give it to him."

" Why do you have this?", He asked.

" World History reasons. Trust me, it was worth it.", S.U. sighs and sort of smiles, " Ok, Ok fine. But maybe next time.. Pick up a history book.", he says.

Jake nods and says, " Yes ma'am-I MEAN- sir."

Victoria chuckles. S.U. was kind of offended but sighs, " It's alright. But really don't do that again.", he says his face becoming more stern again.

Jake nods for a second time. " Ok you two, back to your universe, please.", I said.

Victoria smiled. " Aww~ You don't want us to stay?", she says tilting her head to the right, looking into my eyes.

" No,", I said with a stern tone, " I want you out of my kingdom and away from me… NOW!", I yelled.

" Wow, you really DO care about us now, don't you?", she snaps but she still sort of smiles.

" NO!", My face was blushing a bit, " TIME CHILD! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Victoria came closer to me, " Are you blushing?", she asks. Alright, she's REALLY pushing it. I turned around straighten my suit. I coughed and said in a serious and deep voice.

" No. Blushing is for…", I looked at my prisoners. They all had a warm smile on their faces. They gave me… hope? Strength? No fear? No mercy? But they should fear me! FEAR ME I TELL YOU! I AM KING CREEPER! SON OF CREEPER KING, FIRST KING OF CREEPERS!

" My allies." I said softly.

They smiled and ran towards me with open arms. They all bear hugged me, squeezing the life out of me. The ears of the bunny blocked my eye sight.

I sigh heavily, " Get… off… ME!"

They did as they were told and got off. Victoria laughed a bit. So did S.U. laughed as well.

" You're right. I guess this fight ends with a draw.", I held out my hand toward the Soviet Union." Allies?", I asked.

He took my hand and shook it, " I was about to the same thing… so… I guess allies."

" I think combining our strength would make us stronger.", Victoria adds.

S.U. and sighs, " Yeah. You're right. I mean… as much as I HATE to say this, you are a very strong opponent. One of the most strongest I faced in a long time.", he says fixing his scarf a bit.

" Well that's good. Good to here… now get out of my kingdom…"

S.U. looks to his wife and nods. She nods back. They walk to the rift. But then they stop before entering. He looks at me, " You know… who knows if you might see me again, King.", S.U. says.

" You better hope that I don't or else I will kill you… for real this time. I just went easy on you. NOW GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM!"

" Ok. OK! Fine we will get out of your 'precious' kingdom and we will be 'warned' when we come back.", he says doing some air quotes with his hand for some of them. " Until then, goodbye.", he says tipping his cap to me.

He grabs his wife's hand and they jump into the rift. Everyone else waved at the rift as they were pretty much gone from sight in the rift. The rift vanished and my kingdom was safe at last.

Regular POV:

King did a bunch of inappropriate gestures that made The Storyteller shivered. King swore at the place where the rift was causing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to cover their ears. King finally stopped and walked toward the group.

" And as for you… get out… GET OUT! NOW!", he yells.

The Storyteller nodded nudged his head toward the TARDIS to his friends. Jake looked at King disgustedly.

" _Asshole_ …" he whispered.

King heard this pulled his gun, shooting Jake multiple times in the chest. Janet rushed to Jake's aid.

" Alright. Alright! That's enough! We're leaving, ALRIGHT!?", she snaps protecting her friend.

She looks to Jake, " You alright?", she asks, smiling. " Of course, I'm fine." Jake said as he touched Janet's cheek and looks at King. Jake stood up and walked up to King. " You can shoot me… stab me… decapitated me… but if you dare ever touch my friends like what you did to Foxy, I will…"

" WILL WHAT KID!?", King snapped.

" Uh… just don't or bad things will happen." Janet faced palm herself in the background. King bet down to Jake's eye level.

" I would love to see you try to stop me.", King pushed him toward the ground.

Foxy and Bonnie caught him. Janet come back to interfere once more, " Ok. Ok. No more fighting for today, alright? Like I said, we are leaving.", she says trying to be a bit calmer than before.

The Storyteller gathered everyone inside the TARDIS but he stayed outside. The Storyteller looks at him," King, I just want to say I am truthfully sorry for entering your kingdom. But… I was thinking…"

" What?"

" I was thinking of creating a team…"

" What like the Avengers?"

" You know them?"

" No… there a… anyways what type of team?"

" A team of heroes. We have Jacob Storyteller, Jake, Janet and their friends, and me. I think we need a skilled fighter like you…"

King though for a moment about these whole team deal.

" Thanks but no thanks… I'm already in a team."

" May I ask what type of team it is?"

" CyberStorm. Team CyberStorm."

King's horse galloped toward his side, " I must leave you here. And…", King tilted his head. " Thank… you?"

" For what? I did noth-"

" I JUST SAID THANK YOU! NOW… leave… just go… and if I see you again, I will kill you…", The Storyteller nodded.

" Ok… you have a great Easter or something… yeah…", He closed the door and the TARDIS dematerialized.

King smiled, " Just like the EnderDoc…"

King looked at his half wounded men. " HUZZAH! FOR WE HAVE WON!"

" HUZZAH!", They cheered back.

King knew that he didn't really win this battle. He knew he killed no one. This wasn't his first…

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Jake stuffed himself in the golden suit to heal himself. Janet took bandages and other things need to heal from King and his men.

" Oh poor Foxy-Woxy," The Storyteller said as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He scanned him up and down, " Don't you worry, Foxy! I will help you!", Foxy laughed but stopped and yelped in pain. The Storyteller closed his mouth, " Shhhh. This will hurt a little… or alot… I don't know.",The Storyteller pointed to the hinges of his mouth." Foxy squirmed, " AH! LAD! THAT-"

" Almost! Wait!"

The Storyteller did this to the other side of his mouth. " ARGHH!"

" Done!", Foxy stood up but his arm was still slightly bent.

The Storyteller obviously noticed, " FOXY! I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR ARM!" Foxy looked at his arm. " It's fine lass, you don't have to-"

The Storyteller grabbed his arm and fixed it by pulling it back to it's original position. Foxy screeched and everyone turned their heads. " ARGH! LASS! I WAS FINE!" He said through tears " No… your arm was bent by King and I had to fix it. Sorry. Is everyone else ok?"

Freddy and Chica nodded. Bonnie looked at Foxy's mouth. " Well you can talk a lot better now. I think it's best that we avoid that mouth of yours being torn apart again."

" AND THAT ARM!" ,The Storyteller pointed out as he set the coordinates to Jake and Janet's Universe. " OK! Back to our Universe!", The TARDIS landed inside the closet again cause the TARDIS to shake. " Darn! I forgot that the closet can barely fit a TARDIS!"

They walked outside of but the Storyteller stayed. " You're not coming?" ,Janet asked. " Oh no, I got to go check on Clara and see if she's doing alright. Oh and I forgot to mention something."

Jake saw Janet talking to the Storyteller and ran over. " WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

" Because I need to tell you something. Well, two things, well two things and a half, or would that be three? I don't know."

" Just spit it out." Jake snapped.

" Ok! So when we go to another universes, the amount of time we stay in that one place will have the same effect here."

" Meaning?"

" We spent a couple of hours with King Creeper so that means here, Universe One, a couple of hours went by as well. We can only travel through universes not time."

" Oh… ok? And what was the other thing?" Janet asked.

" I want to put together a team. I've been thinking about this for while, for about a couple of seconds exactly, and though that with JST's power, King Creeper's additional strength, my knowledge of everything, and you're only normal physical appearances, we can travel to universes and help out."

" Don't other places have versions of us as well?"

" Yes and no. Some universe might need ' extra help'. So that's where we come in!"

Janet and Jake exchanged looks and nodded. " That sounds cool." Jake says.

" Oh great! Wonderful! I'll go tell JST that and we will all meet sometime in the future. Until then, see you soon!"

The Storyteller closed the doors and left the Pizzeria. They waved goodnight, or in their cases, " Good Morning", and exited the Pizzeria. As Jake opened the door to his dad's car, Jake felt something… like he was being watched… again. He looked around and shook his head. As the car drove off, the bushes rustled. A kid in a green mask with a creepy smile on it stared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and slowly backed away.

 **The Storyteller will return in:**

 **The Iron Timelord**

 **AND**

 **Jake, Janet, and the Fazbears will return in:**

 **The Search for Golden Freddy**


End file.
